


One Happy Christmas

by donsboy



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Holiday Story - Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg gets his Christmas wish...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Happy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> * * *

        Greg wasn’t looking forward to Christmas at all. He had no plans except watching TV and eating take-out. Everyone on the team was discussing their plans, and just hearing them made Greg feel even worse. Catherine had plans to take Lindsey to Lake Tahoe to ski. Warrick was going to visit relatives in Henderson. Sarah and Grissom were going to visit Grissom’s mom, and Nick was going home to Texas. When Nick mentioned going to Texas, Greg was so sad. The idea of not seeing Nick was tearing Greg to pieces.

 

        Nick had no idea that Greg had a major crush on him. Greg did his best to keep it hidden because he was afraid that Nick would reject him, or worse yet, kick his butt. What Greg didn’t know was that Nick had a crush on him also. He hadn’t said anything because he didn’t know what Greg would do or say. On their last day of work before the holiday, Nick asked Greg what he was doing for Christmas. Greg replied that he wasn’t sure yet. Nick talked to him a few minutes more then said that he had to get home and finish packing for his trip.

 

        Before Nick left, he clapped Greg on the shoulder and told him to have fun. Greg sat on the bench with tears in his eyes. This was going to be the most horrible Christmas ever! Greg made his way to his car and headed for home. When he got there, he lay down across the bed and cried himself to sleep. When he woke up the next morning, it was Christmas Eve. He went to the grocery store and picked up some things he needed. He went back home and settled in to watch TV. It seemed like every channel was playing some sort of Christmas show, and it began to grate on Greg’s nerves.

 

        He turned off the television and lay down on the couch. His thoughts wandered to Nick and what he was doing. He lay there thinking that if he could have one wish come true, it would be that he could tell Nick how he felt, and find out that Nick felt the same. He decided to push it and wish that Nick could be there with him. He laughed at the idea and drifted off to sleep.

 

        At first, Greg wasn’t sure what woke him up. He realized that someone was pounding on his front door. He looked at the clock and realized that it was 2a.m. Christmas morning. He walked to the door and asked, “Who is it?”

“Open the door, G….”

“Nick?”

Greg opened the door and suddenly found himself wrapped in Nick’s arms….

“Nick, what the hell is going on?”

“Greg, I couldn’t stand the idea of you being alone on Christmas, and I had something to tell you…..”

“What about your family?”

“I told them that I got called back because of work. They didn’t like it, but they understood.”

“Nick, you shouldn’t have…..”

“”I know, but what I had to do here was more important…..”

“And what was that?”

“Greg, I want you to hear me out, and if you don’t like what I have to say, we’ll drop it…okay?”

“Sure….what is it?”

“I’ve had a thing for you for quite a while now, and I was afraid to say anything because I didn’t think you would want to be with me…”

Greg stood there , not believing his ears. Nick Stokes was standing there saying the very things he had wanted to say to Nick. With tears streaming down his face, he took Nick’s hand and said. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to say those very things to you, Nick…”

“Are you telling me that you like me, too?”

“No, I’m saying I love you…..”

Nick looked directly into Greg’s eyes and asked, “You love me?”

“Yes, Nick…”

“So that means you want to be with me?”

“More than I can say, Nick…..”

As Nick took Greg in his arms and they shared their first kiss, Greg could help but think that it might be one happy Christmas after all…..

 

END

* * *


End file.
